Corre hacia tus sueños
by laolcodebreaker
Summary: Los días antes de entrar al gremio y los primeros días en el gremio de Jet. Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Mis primeros días en el Gremio del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.


**Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el reto Mis Primeros días en el Gremio, del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos"**.

"Tus sueños escapan velozmente de ti, pero tú debes ser más veloz para llegar a ellos."

Año X791

Hoy amaneció soleado pero para mí es uno de los días más nublados de mi vida, ya que hoy se cumplen 7 años de que la isla tenrou desapareciera junto a los magos más fuertes del gremio, donde también se encontraba la persona que me dio el coraje de alcanzar mis sueños y nunca rendirme, la maga dela escritura solida Levy McGarden.

Me pongo la ropa y voy hacia ese gremio viejo, que alguna vez fue el más fuerte de todo el reino de Fiore, pero que ahora solo es un gremio de magos deprimidos en el cual una misión con un sueldo aceptable llega raramente. Un gremio a punto de colapsar por las deudas y la tristeza. Llego por fin a ese lugar y veo a mi compañero de equipo, mi gordo amigo de la infancia Droy.

Camino hacia donde se encuentra y me siento junto a él, durante la charla Droy saco un tema que me hiso recordar mi infancia y mis primeros días en el gremio.

\- Sabes Jet – Dice Droy comiendo un gran y apetitoso pedazo de carne. – Hoy se cumpliría un año más de conocer a Levy. Recuerdas cuando la conocimos.

\- Claro Droy, recuerdo cuando la conocimos.

Si, era cierto lo que mi compañero decía otro año más de conocer a una persona que es especial para mí. Y empiezo a recordar esos dolorosos pero hermosos recuerdos.

Recuerdos del Año X778

Año 778, año en el que decidí hacerme un mago y afortunadamente pude dominar la magia que poseía, ya que aplicaba una de las pasiones, más bien la pasión más grande que tengo correr, si correr siempre me ha encantado, ver y participar en maratones y estaba muy agradecido de poder tener esta magia, la magia de alta velocidad.

Después de descubrir esta magnífica habilidad fui a decirles a mis padres esta fantástica noticia.

\- Papá, Mamá he descubierto que puedo dominar una magia. – Les dije felizmente a mis padres amantes de la magia.

Así cual es – Dijo mi papá emocionado de saber cuál magia tenía.

\- Tengo la magia de alta velocidad.

\- Eh, dijiste la magia de alta velocidad. – Dijo mi mamá que a la quien no parecía agradarle la noticia.

\- Si así es, ¡No es fantástico!

\- Amm, si hijo es fantástico.

Y me fui corriendo velozmente hacia el patio, pero en eso recordé que no le había mostrado a mi padre lo rápido que podía correr, así que regrese a la habitación donde estaban mis padres, y oí algo que me rompió el alma.

\- No puede ser posible – Decía mi papá muy enojado del otro lado de la puerta. – Por fin mi hijo pudo poseer magia y tiene una de las más débiles la magia de alta velocidad, y lo peor es que Sarasuke la veía como la mejor magia del mundo.

Yo llore desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, y con lágrimas en los ojos abrí la puerta y le dije a mi padre: - Con esta magia, seré parte del gremio más importante de todo Fiore y así les demostrare que no es inútil.

\- Espera Sarasuke, espera no es lo que tú crees... – Oía gritar a mi madre desde lo lejos mientras corría.

Después de varios días preguntándole a la gente cual es el gremio más fuerte de todos por fin oía coincidir varias respuestas hacia uno solo. Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail.

Así fue como fui en busca de aquel gremio que según muchas personas era el gremio más poderoso de todo Fiore.  
A unos cuantos minutos de llegar a mi destino me encontré con unos niños, esos niños tenían una marca de un gremio, esas marcas pertenecían a un gremio diferente a Fairy Tail así que no supe de qué gremio eran, un niño me dio la indicación de que parara yo pare y él me dijo:

\- Hacia donde te diriges Jet – Decían los niños en tono de burla por mi rapidez.

\- Voy en camino hacia mis sueños – Respondí yo emocionado. –Voy en camino a ser un nuevo mago de Fairy Tail.

\- ¡Oh! En serio y dime que magia tienes.

\- La magia de alta velocidad.

\- Jajajajajajaja – Los niños explotaron en risas después de haberle dicho sobre el tipo de magia que utilizo, se tranquilizaron y dijeron. – En serio quieres entrar con una magia tan débil como la tuya.

\- Mi magia no es débil y se los demostrare ingresando al gremio.

\- Jaja con tu magia lo único que puedes hacer es correr, ahora mira esto. – El niño hizo un huracán de la nada, en verdad parecía una magia muy poderosa. – Pareces sorprendido al ver esto, bueno es la misma demostración que le mostré al maestro de Fairy Tail y no me acepto, así que tú no tienes ninguna oportunidad de entrar allí.

Me aleje de corriendo de ese lugar llorando no quería saber más y en lo único que pensaba era que no sería aceptado y al final llegue al lugar que tantos días me toco llegar el gremio Fairy Tail.

\- Hola hijo, dime se te ofrece algo. – Me dijo un viejecito acercándose a mí.

\- B-Bueno yo llegué aquí teniendo un sueño pero parece que es una tontería así que me voy.

\- Alto no te vayas – Antes de empezar a correr me detuve y escuche lo que el viejo me quería decir. – Dime cuál es ese sueño por el cual llegaste aquí.

\- Yo quería ser un mago de este gremio.

\- Querías, entonces ya no quieres.

\- Todavía quiero pero no creo ser capaz de ingresar con el tipo de magia que tengo.

\- Demuéstrame algo que puedas hacer con tu magia.

Yo obedecí la orden del viejo y empecé a correr que era lo único que sabía hacer.

Después de correr una vuelta me pare frente al viejo.

\- Vaya, bueno hijo déjame decirte que yo soy Makarov Dreyar, soy el maestro actual de Fairy Tail y déjame decirte estas adentro.

Sorprendido de lo que dijo, dije tartamudeando – E-Es enserio.

\- Si, es enserio hijo. – Me respondió.

\- P-Pero yo vi a un niño que utilizo una magia de viento muy poderosa, y me dijo que no lo había aceptado, así que me pregunto yo que utilizo esta magia porque si fui aceptado.

\- Bueno, el aprendió ese tipo de magia solo para ganar poder y así ser más poderoso que sus compañeros y así tener el control sobre ellos. En cambio tu hijo, tu aprendiste a utilizar esa magia ya que a ti te gusta la velocidad, y además poder ayudar a tus compañeros cuando más lo necesiten. – Me dijo el maestro en un tono que ayudo a tranquilizarme. – Y no degrades tanto tu magia ya que si practicas puedes llegar a ser mucho más veloz de lo que ya eres y podrías hacer patadas muy dolorosas al rival. Bueno dime tu nombre para presentarte ante el gremio.

\- Sarasuke.

\- Bueno vamos a presentarte ante tus nuevos compañeros.

Él y yo caminamos hacia dentro del gremio pero mi cabeza no paraba de pensar en lo mismo: Solo me acepto porque no era malo y no por mi tipo de magia, Solo me acepto porque no era malo y no por mi tipo de magia.

\- Heeeeeyyyyy – Grito el Maestro Makarov a todo pulmón. – Él es Sarasuke, el desde ahora formara parte de nuestra familia y además es el miembro más rápido que hemos tenido hasta ahora.

Todos me preguntaban cosas como: ¿Cómo es posible que un chico de 13 años pueda ser tan rápido? O ¿Cuánta es mi velocidad máxima? Cosas que en ese momento ignoraba y seguía pensando en lo mismo.

Un niño llamado Droy era el que no me paraba de hacer preguntas y así estuve mi primer día fingiendo como si me importaran sus preguntas y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente el maestro presento una nueva maga era una niña de 12 años, un año menor que yo, que utilizaba la magia de la escritura sólida, su nombre era Levy McGarden una niña de baja estatura, cabello rizado, de color azul una niña que me pareció muy linda.  
Ella se acercó en donde estaba Droy y un yo deprimido fingiendo escuchar a Droy.

\- ¿Que te sucede? – Dijo Levy con una voz muy dulce.

\- No me sucede nada. – Le respondí.

\- No a mí no me engañas a ti te sucede algo, así que cuéntamelo tal vez dejes de estar triste si se lo cuentas a alguien.

Sus palabras puras como la gota me convencieron y le dije: - El maestro me dijo que me había aceptado ya que era de buen corazón y de buenos sentimientos, pero yo quería que me aceptaran por lo poderosa que es mi magia para poder demostrarle a mi papá que ingrese al mejor gremio de Fiore, con esta magia que para él es inútil.

La pequeña y linda Levy pensó un rato y me respondió: - Bueno ahora puedes decirle a tu padre que estas dentro de ese gremio y que además eres el mago más rápido que ha tenido Fairy Tail hasta ahora.

\- Eso no cambia el motivo de que mi magia no es poderosa. Le dije con un sentimiento depresivo.

\- Sabes ahora mismo tus sueños escapan velozmente de ti, pero tú debes ser más veloz para llegar a ellos. – Me quede impresionado y sorprendido de esa frase, ella continuo hablando – Así que si quieres ser más fuerte con esta magia tan "inútil" como tú le dices debes hacer que tú y tu magia se hagan más poderosas, que aprovechando de tus capacidades puedas llegar hacer lo que nadie más podría hacer. Así que dime vas a seguir deprimido por un problema que podrías solucionar fácilmente.

\- ¡No! – Le conteste con firmeza. – Hare de esta magia débil una magia fuerte y ayudare a mis compañeros en sus misiones.

\- Me lo prometes Sarasuke – Me dijo Levy con una voz tan dulce como la miel.

\- Te lo prometo Levy, nunca dejare que estos problemas me invadan nuevamente. Y por favor no me llamen Sarasuke, llámenme Jet.

Días después llego una carta al gremio esta iba dirigida para mí y decía: "Hijo, mi Sarasuke, eh escuchado que ingresaste al gremio de Fairy Tail y la verdad eso es muy bueno, por fin me has demostrado que estuve equivocado y que en verdad tu magia es poderosa, ya que con ella pudiste entrar al gremio más poderoso de todo Fiore, me arrepiento desde aquel día las palabras que te dije y te he querido decir perdón así que perdóname, hijo te quiero, que tengas éxito con tu gremio y sabes eres mi único y el más grande orgullo. Con amor tu padre." Después de leer su carta mire hacia el horizonte y grite: - También te quiero, papá.

Es así como me gane confianza para seguir adelante, ser el orgullo de mi padre y a una nueva amiga. Días después Droy, Levy y yo formamos Shadow Gear, un equipo en el cual nos apoyaríamos para hacer misiones, que aunque no éramos muy buenos a comparación de otros nunca nos echábamos para atrás, fuera quien fuera. Así fue como conocí a mis dos grandes amigos y mis primeros días en el gremio.

Realidad año X791

Tras unos golpes y gritos de Twilight Ogre, que venían destruyendo las cosas del gremio ya que el actual maestro Macao no les dio la mensualidad por habernos ayudado a no desaparecer fue que volví a la cruda y fría realidad, y tras ver esas escenas de sufrimiento, pensé en que nada podría alegrarnos a mí y a mis compañeros nunca.

Pero sucedió, ese día, el milagro, que hizo que recobraran mis esperanzas ellos volvieron por fin después de 7 años Levy volvió.

Nota: Jamás me imagine haciendo un fic sobre este personaje, pero creo que quedo bien, espero y les haiga gustado lo que leyeron. Y nos leemos luego.

Ultima nota creo que la frase que invente quedo mejor de lo que esperaba y ustedes también recuerden: "Tus sueños escapan velozmente de ti, pero tú debes ser más veloz para llegar a ellos."

Ustedes que dicen y díganme merezco review:

Atte: Laolcodebreaker


End file.
